Lagu Untuk Posseidon
by istar fantasy
Summary: Mendadak Posseidon ingin dinyanyiin sebuah lagu oleh para Marinanya. Kira-kira lagu apa ya yang ingin didengar olehnya ?


**Lagu Untuk Posseidon.**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl...)**

**…**

Pagi Hari tiba dengan dibukanya cahaya matahari kekuningan diupuk timur yang perlahan menyala menerangi dunia. Semilir angin dingin berdesir dipadu suara gelombang ombak yang masih tenang.

Didalam birunya air tampak beberapa ikan berenang melayang-layang diantara bebatuan karang beraneka rupa bentuk dan warna menjadi keindahan tersendiri yang memanjakan mata.

"Hari yang indah…! Diawal yang baru…!" Ucap Posseidon Julian dengan wajah berseri-seri, cengar cengir sumringah.

"Kira-kira gimana ya hari ini…!" Katanya lagi yang kini tengah duduk santai sambil minum sepoci teh hangat nan manis sambil memandangi indahnya bawah air dari dalam sejuknya laut. (?)

Setelah meminum habis air teh manisnya dia kembali memandang keatas menuju sinar matahari yang menembus jernihnya air dengan sinarnya yang cerah, secerah wajahnya hari ini.

…

Sementara itu para Marina hari ini tengah sibuk dengan aneka peralatannya mulai dari tank, aneka kunci, bor, obeng, gergaji, tali tambang sampai palu. Bukan karena mereka beralih propesi menjadi tukang tapi untuk menolong teman mereka yang tengah menderita setengah mati.

Seseorang yang wajahnya tengah dihiasi perban yang menutupi rahang bawahnya keatas hingga tampak seperti salah satu hantu origin Indonesia. Tidak lain adalah Kaza, dia bukanya sedang di oprasi plastik namun dia tengah terkena penyakit ringan namun rasa sakitnya mematikan, Ya… di sedang terkena serangan sakit gigi.

"Hie…! Kaiyan sbinierya pungn ngobetin gigiqu atow phunya nayat lein she…!"

Karena Kaza lagi sakit gigi, ngomongnya jadi belepotan. Tapi bagi yang gak ngerti ini ada terjemahannya yang telah di Translate kedalam bahas normal sebelumnya.

~"Hei…! Kalian sebenernya pengen ngobatin gigiku atau punya niat lain sih…!"~

"Tenang deh Kaz…! Dijamin sembuh dech…!" Lo tersenyum angker bikin Kaza bergidik takut.

"Para Marinaku…!" Posseidon datang dengan senyum manisnya disertai bunga-bunga yang bermekaran disekitarnya.

"Ya…! Posseidon-sama…!" Jawab para Marina yang mukanya distel sesweatdrop mungkin.

"Hari ini kelihatannya anda sedang senang sekali…!" Tanya Sorento mewakili teman-temannya yang masih bengong terpana.

"Ya… tentu aja…! Entar kalian nyanyiin lagunya yang merdu ya buatku…! Bye…!" Posseidon pun pergi dengan diawali sebuah lompatan ringan nan lembut bak seorang balerina.

"Nyanyi…? Nyanyi apa…?"

"Gak tahu…?"

Mereka cuman bisa bengong tak mengerti sambil melihat tuannya yang masih tampak menari-nari bahagia biarpun sempet kesandung sampai jatuh tapi dia tetap memasang muka gembira mekar bersemi alami.

…

"Posseidon sama ingin dinyanyikan lagu oleh kita…!" Kata Isaac mondar mandir.

"Kira-kira lagu apa…?" Sorento gak tahu lagu apa yang harus dia nyanyiin.

"Meneketehe…!" Jawab Krisna sembarangan.

"Meneketehe…? Lagu apaan tuh…?" Sorento loncat kedepan muka Krisna.

"Maksudnya mana ku tahu…! Jangan deket-deket dong kita bisa ciuman ni…!" Krisna dorong Sorento yang wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari mukanya.

"Sorento…! Deket-deket aku aja…!" Baian lambaiin tangannya dengan iringi kedipan salah satu matanya yang sontak bikin Sorento kabur dan ngumpet kebelakang Kanon.

"Gimana ni aku lagi sakit gigi gak bisa nyanyi…!" Kata Kaza dalam hati soalnya kalo dibilang langsung entar gak jelas lagi.

"Kita Tanya Thetis aja…?" Usul Lo mendadak punya ide bagus.

"Oke…!"

Merekapun berlarian ketempat Thetis, namun mereka harus kecewa karena dipintu tertulis sebuah pesan darinya.

*_Maaf ya semua…! Hari ini aku cuti dulu sehari…!_

_aku mau kepermukaan tuk melakukan perawatan dispa…_

_Entar malam baru pulang…_

_salam manis Thetis._*

"Ya… gimana sih si Thetis ni…! Gak bisa bisa diandelin…!" Baian kesel.

"Sekianga miena…?" Ini si Kaza yang maksa ngomong. Artinya. "Sekarang gimana…?"

"Gini aja kita siapkan beberapa lagu buat Posseidon-sama siapa tahu ada yang dia pengenin…!" Lo ngasi ide yang lumayan bisa diandelin.

…

Beberapa saat setelah mereka berdiskusi tentang lagu yang harus mereka bawakan.

"Loe dulu…! Loe dulu aja…!" Para Marina saling dorong didepan pintu ruangan Posseidon dimana ketika itu Posseidon Julian tengah duduk manis menunggu.

"Koq gue…? Kaliankan didepan…!" Lo merasa tersinggung.

"Bukan Loe..! Tapi loe dia…!" Teriak Isaac. "Argh pusing bicara sama Loe…!" Isaac ngejedorin kepalanya kepunggung orang didepannya.

"Aku menunggu…!" Kata Poseidon merdu yang seperti sudah tidak sabar.

Para Marina kemudian berbaris rapih lalu mengambil suara.

*Julian Solo… Riwayatmu…*

"Itu mah Bengawan Solo…!" Teriak Posseidon yang sepertinya bukan lagu itu yang dia inginkan.

"Tuh dah dibilang bukan itu…!"

Mereka kembali menarik napas.

*Julian bobo… Oh… Julian bobo…*

"Siapa yang mau tidur dijam segini…!" Posseidon kembali berteriak kerah dengan marah lalu duduk manis lagi dikursinya.

"Lagu apa donk…?"

"Ini aja…!"

*Posseidon… gigi sehat…*

"Kenapa malah iklan…!" Teriak Posseidon yang kesal sampai siap menyerang mereka dengan trisulanya.

"Yah bukan juga…!"

"So… Lagu apa donk…?"

"Lagu Noah aja…!"

"Chakra khan…!"

"Shinee…!"

Melihat para Marina masih belum mengerti dengan lagu apa yang dia inginkan, Wajah berseri Posseidon mendadak menyala berapi disertai kepulan asap panas dari kepalanya menandakan dia tengah Marah besar.

"Pergi sana…! Dan jangan kembali sebelum tahu…!" Posseidon berteriak sembari menendang semua Marina keluar.

…

Karena tidak kunjung mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Posseidon pada Akhirnya setelah lelah berdiskusi tanpa hasil, para Marina memutuskan untuk bertanya pada orang yang dirasa tahu dengan apa maksud dari tuan mereka yang mendadak uring-uringan itu.

Sorento: "Star…! Sebenernya maksud Posseidon-sama tu apa sih…?"

Istar: "Koq aku yang ditanya…?" (Kaget)

Isaac: "Kamu tahu gak…? Kasi tahu donk…! Plissssss…!" (Puppy Eyes mode on)

Istar: "Sekarang hari apa…?"

Isaac: "Kamis…!"

Istar: "Bukan itu… (Teriak bikin telinga para Marina bengkak)…! Tanggal berapa…?"

Kanon: "Tunggu bentar…!" (ngambil Hp)

Kanon nyalain Hpnya lalu menelpon seseorang.

berikut ini isi percakapan Kanon.

S: "Hallo…!"

K: "Hallo Bro…!"

S:"Siapa ini…?"

K: "Kanon…! Masa suara sodara sendiri gak kenal…!"

S: "Iya…! Ada apa Non…? Uang jajanmu masi belom cair nih…!"

K: "Bukan itu…! Mo nanyain tanggal berapa diatas…!"

S: "21 maret…! Emang kenapa…?"

Tut… tut….

"Yeah ditanya malah kentut…!" Saga menjauhkan mukanya dari HP sambil tutup hidung.

"Bukan kentut…! Itu suara Hpnya diputus…!" Teriak Kanon mukul Saga dari Scan sebelah. "Tapi tadi emang sempet kentut sih… dikit…! Tapi gak sampe bunyi…!" Bisik batinnya cengengesan sendiri Lalu diliriknya teman-temannya yang telah jatuh pingsan gara-gara menghirup gas beracun.

…

Beberapa jam setelah gas beracun yang memenuhi lautan dan membuat pingsan semua penghuninya lenyap seluruhnya.

"Buset dech baunya…!" Kata mereka yang baru saja siuman.

"Hehe…!" Kanon masih cengengesan. "Dah dapet ni…! Sekarang tanggal 21 Maret…!" Katanya masih cengar-cengir malu.

"Emang kenapa ya dengan tanggal 21 maret…?" Tanya Krisna masih bingung.

"Gak tahu…?" Jawab yang lain serempak kompak.

"Tanya Star lagi…!"

Kembali berbondong mengepung Author yang masih sibuk ngetik.

Isaac: "Star…! Dah tahu...! Sekarang tanggal 21 Maret…!"

Lo: "Emang kenapa dengan tanggal 21 Maret…!"

Istar: "Masa gak tahu sih…? Cari tahu sendiri sana…! Atau Tanya Posseidon aja…!"

Baian: "Yah… entar kita malah disambar Trisulanya…!"

Sorento: "Kita liat aja dikalender Atlantis yuk…!"

Setelah mendapat usulan dari Sorento mereka masih dengan bergerombol kaya ikan masuk dengan berdesakan saling berebut,tarik dan dorong kaya mo masuk kestadion saat ada pertandingan sepak bola tuk liat ke kalender yang terpasang didekat ruangan Posseidon.

Istar (sweatdrop): "Loh disini juga ada kalender…! Lalu buat apa tadi pake nanya Saga segala…!"

Isaac: "Itu mah si Kanon cuman pengen pamer Hp Android barunya…!"

Istar: "Oh Gitu…!" (Pasang Deathglare ke Kanon)

…

"Ni dia…!"

Didepan kalender yang tergantung mati, mereka kembali terjadi peristiwa tarik-menarik, dorong-mendorong kaya ibu-ibu yang lagi berebut diobralan. Peristiwa itu sampai mengakibatkan muka si Kaza yang makin terdepan, terdorong, kejedot dan nemplok ditembok.

"Gigiku…! Gigiku copot...!"

"Akhirnya…!"

Dengan diiringi lagu *I Will Always Love You* dari Whitney Housten dan air mata yang berlinang, Kaza melakukan sujud sukur karena Giginya yang sakit, yang dari sejak beberapa abad(?) yang lalu menyiksanya kini telah tumbang.

Para Marina gak menghiraukan tingkah si Kaza mereka masih terus berdesakan.

"Stoooppppp…!"

Teriakan Baian sukses bikin semua Marina diam tak bergerak, lalu dia maju liat kedepan kalender.

"Tanggal 21 Maret ditantai lingkaran merah…! Hari ini… Hari ini…"

"Ulang tahun Posseidon Julian…! Kyaaaaaa…!"

Semua menjerit Histeris sambil berlarian pintang-panting bak orang gila yang tersesat ditengah hutan.

"Berarti…!"

"Yang Poseidon-sama pengen tu…! Kita nyanyiin dia lagu Happy Birthday…!"

"Kyaaaaa…!"

"Woi…! Jangan cuman lari-larian gak penting…! Cepetan kita nyanyi buat Posseidon sama yang telah menunggu dengan segudang harapannya yang nyaris sirna…!" Ucap Lo yang merasa kini bisa mengerti dengan keinginan tuannya.

"Lo…! Cepetan…! Ngapain ngomong sendiri disana…!" Teriak Kaza yang dah bisa ngomong lancar memanggil Marina yang tertinggal atau mungkin ditinggal ngomong sendirian dibelakang.

…

"Posseidon-sama…! Maaf kita cuman bercanda…!"

"Ini… ini lagunya…!"

"Happy Birthday To Posseidon…"

Semua Marina berlari sambil bernyanyi sekeras mungkin dengan semangatnya.

"Akhirnya…!" Posseidon Julian nangis terharu.

Duakkk…

Ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

Saking semangatnya para Marina bernyanyi sambil terus berlari dan tidak menyadari kalau tuan mereka yang lagi tersenyum lebar dengan air mata harunya telah berada didepannya. Alhasil dia terjungkal dari kursinya dan terlindas gerombolan penuh semangat itu yang mengakibatkan badannya gepeng penuh jejak kaki para Marinanya namun senyuman lebar nan riang gembira masih menempel diwajahnya.

…

_**The End**_

_**...**_

_Istar: "Sebenernya Fic ini ku buat secara dadakan dihari Ultahnya Julian...! Jadi maaf kalo rada gaje...! And happy birhtday buat yang lagi merayakan...! Kapanpun dan dimanapun...!"_


End file.
